


Jetlag

by NudorahRex



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spoilers for Case 2, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: (Spoilers up to the end of Episode 10)After a risky escape from their latest mark, Abby and Edamura are forced in a small room together for a few hours. There, they work out the last few kinks in their relationship.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Abigail Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Jetlag

Being fished out of the water by that smug french pretty boy while a spray of bullets threatened to rain on him from above at any moment should really have been the low point of Edamura's week. Yet, as their boat raced out of the bay amid the chaos of the climactic air race, he felt more peace in him than he had at any point since he entered the country. Much of that was due to the girl he'd just tackled out of a high rise. He looked at Abigail, wearing a neutral expression as she jostled the water out of her pilot suit. Following their near death experience minutes ago, for the first time since they'd met, he saw her smile. Not a fake smirk for a mark, nor that crazed grin she gets when she stares death in the eye. A genuine smile. Maybe the ice between the two might finally begin to thaw. 

“Bravo! Bravo! The two of you will make a double act for the ages.” Laurent pulled the two of them in for a congratulatory hug. Edamura and Abby both sneered at him with outward sighs. He flashed his signature smile, before sniffing the air dramatically and pushing them forward.

“Ah, unfortunately, you both stink of sweat and polluted water. I cannot have this on our new yacht! So head below deck until we reach a hotel. Stinky!” He rushed the two of them to the door leading down to a small lounge and slammed it close behind them. 

Edamura stood frozen with an impotent rage building visibly on his face, whereas Abby held her taciturn glower at the opposite wall. He shook his head, and ran towards the door to blow it open and yell Laurent's head off. Of course, Laurent had locked it behind him, and Edamura was left to yell obscenities at him and hope they wouldn't be too muffled to carry the intended message. 

“Edamame. Even if he could hear you, you're yelling in Japanese.” 

Edamura stopped, and turned around. He'd nearly forgotten Abigail was there, and he couldn't help but feel deflated and embarrassed. Abby's first impression of him back in L.A. was that of a screaming child, and he proved that assumption's merit more often than he'd liked. Their mutual colleague had a way of quickly getting him incensed. He sighed, and walked back down the steps to sit on the couch. The sound of rushing waves was loud outside, and the boat felt a little rocky. They must really be flooring it up there. Made sense, quickly getting as much distance as possible from the enraged tycoon they'd swindled.

He looked up at Abby. She was standing with her arms crossed, looking up at one of the portholes. Her hair was still drenched, strands resting on her forehead. She tapped her arm with her finger, and breathed slowly. Edamura reflected on their week. He felt like he'd learned a lot about her, yet so little at the same time. She had damage, that was certain. Something about the war in the middle east. Their relationship had stayed mostly the same as it was in L.A., but towards the end of the week he'd managed to get a few conversations out of her. Blunt, difficult conversations that he felt could end at any point with a knife in his throat. But conversations, nonetheless. 

He wasn't sure if this job was going to end with him being better or worse in her eyes than prior. In the end, it wasn't even a conversation that solidified it one way or the other. Fittingly for her, it was action. Faced with certain death, he grabbed her and jumped out of a window. He didn't even know if she actually still had her parachute on at the time, though he wasn't planning on mentioning that to her. But taking her hand and making that leap with her, unflinchingly staring the death she apparently longed for in the face instead of looking away, that finally made something click. Suddenly, on some level, they understood each other. 

Abigail looked at Edamura, who seemed to be unaware that he was staring directly at her with a wistful smile. She imagined he had some sappy monologue about her running in his head, thinking he somehow “got” her. How the hell does a conman get by constantly seeing the best in people? She'd honestly prefer if he just stared at her ass like a normal man, instead of attempting to see her soul or whatever the fuck that helpless romantic thinks he's looking at. Abby clocked Edamura for a virgin the moment they met. Impotent, easily flustered, cowardly, naïve... for the most part. He was capable of surprising her, though for the most part she figured him the beneficiary of lowered expectations. That said, no one in her life had ever tackled her out of a high rise before. Maybe he had a few more surprises in him. 

Abby shook her hair out, lightly splashing Edamura with a few water droplets. He blinked, and looked up at her. She rubbed her hand through her hair, letting it spike back up a bit. They locked eyes as she stretched her arms up, the material of her flight suit making a wet squeaking noise as it hugged against her side. She unbuckled the hard leather belts around her torso, and let the backpack fall to the floor. Edamura looked on with his mouth half open, and she pulled at the suit's collar before rolling her head around and lightly cracking her neck. Abby pulled at the front of the collar, looked down, and twiddled the zipper around with her thumb before gripping it. She turned her head to look at Edamura again. 

Edamura averted his gaze, nervously crossing his legs. The boat slowed a to a more reasonable pace a while ago, and he began to realize he wasn't sure exactly how long they'd be at sea. Nor if Laurent had been serious about keeping the two of them in this room together for the whole journey. As pure as he felt his intentions were in trying to get closer to Abby and understand her better, he was still a man and she was an incredibly attractive woman. He genuinely didn't think about her in that way... often. And if anyone was going to think of him that way in turn it would probably be Laurent, who might have had a better chance if he didn't come on so strong. But Abby had already taken several potshots at his manhood and apparent virginal attitude, so she was the least likely of anyone he'd met to go for him.

He heard something unzip, and froze. Abby was taking the flight suit off, right in front of him. He really didn't want to stare. Edamura was a con artist, but he wasn't a pervert. But there wasn't exactly anything else to look at. Was she messing with him? Did she think he was such a coward and a virgin that she could strip down and just ignore him? If it were Laurent or even Cynthia, he'd fear for his so-called virginity, but with Abby he couldn't tell at all. It was equally as likely that she just forgot he was there. 

“Edamame.”

Evidently not. He looked at her. She had the zipper on the front of her flight suit halfway down her chest, revealing the black sports bra underneath. Her other hand was behind her head, getting the last bits of water out. Edamura gulped. 

“Uh, Abby...?”

“Wanna fuck?”

Edamura coughed, eyes widened. 

“Wh-what!?” 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Do. You. Want. To. Fuck. Me.” She repeated slowly, clearly mocking his English.

“Is that some kind of joke?” Edamura cleared his throat, and narrowed his eyes.

“No. I'm in the mood. You don't like girls?” Abby cocked her head. 

“I, y-yeah! I like you!” Edamura blurted his answer out, and immediately regretted it. Laurent might have been right about his English.

“Not what I asked, but okay. If it'll make things complicated, let's not.” 

Edamura stood up.

“No! I don't like you!” He put a hand up as Abby started to glare. “Bad wording! I just meant to say I like women!” Abby stared at him, blankly. “... I like you just fine, though. As a friend.” He finished his sentence in an increasingly small voice. 

Abby turned to face him completely. “So, it won't make things complicated?” 

“What won't?” 

“Fucking.” Abby's stare grew more intense. 

“Well...” Edamura had no idea what the hell was going anymore. Abby sighed. 

“Edamame, do you love me?” 

“No!” 

“Good.” 

Abby grabbed Edamura by the shoulders and yanked him forward before pulling his head in towards hers and locking their lips together. Edamura squealed into her mouth, surprised, but she kept at it and forced her tongue around his own. She looped an arm around his back and held him close while she lowered the zipper on her flight suit. Their mouths parted for a split second while she slipped an arm out of its sleeve, before crashing back together as she fondled his crotch. Abby felt up his growing erection, sizing up his package through his pants. Edamura sighed in surrender, giving in to the situation and letting her take complete control of him. 

Abigail pushed him back onto the couch, and deftly discarded her jacket. Edamura stared at her exposed navel, her light abs betraying the strength contained in her lithe body. Abby began to push her pants down when she paused to stare at Edamura and raise her eyebrows. He got the message, and began fumbling with his belt buckle as she stepped out of the suit's pants and kicked her boots off. Edamura braced himself for a judging look or comment after pulling his boxers off and revealing his hard dick to her. Abby looked at it, expression unchanging, before locking eyes with him and flicking her tongue out for a brief moment. She stepped forward and pushed her underwear down, kicking it behind her before she dropped herself down to straddle Edamura's waist. 

His cock stood up between her taut ass cheeks, and she grabbed the back of his head to force his eyes to look into hers again. Edamura struggled to find words, but she didn't care to hear him speak. Abby pulled him forward, shoving his face into her neckline. She grabbed one of his hands and forced it up by his head to grope her chest. He eventually took the hint and snapped out of his stupor for long enough to grip under her bra and help pull it up over her head. Abby's modest and perky breasts were on full display in front of him, and in lieu of saying something stupid to ruin the moment he plugged his mouth with one of her nipples. She hummed a low tone, appreciating the tact. 

She ground her hips into Edamura's lap, rubbing his cock with her ass. Wedged tightly between her cheeks, it throbbed harder as they went up and down around the shaft. It took all of his concentration not to erupt onto her back right then and there. Her breathing grew heavier and her grip on his head tightened while she slipped a hand down to her crotch. Abby rubbed at her moistening entrance, spreading her growing wetness. Her ass cheeks bucked back into his shaft, and gave it one last long rub as she lifted herself up to take him inside. She gripped his cock and wet it with her juices and his precum, before lining it up with her slit. 

Edamura closed his eyes and gasped when Abby lowered herself onto his dick. She took all of him in at once, letting out a loud raspy breath. He opened his eyes, vision somewhat blurred as his head spinned from the sensation of Abby's tight pussy. She stared at him, steely eyed and mouth half-open as she breathed with a deliberate pace. She bucked her hips forward lightly, getting another low moan out of Edamura as he struggled to maintain his composure. Abby was tight, warm, and more than anything powerful. Edamura gripped her thighs in another burst of willpower and took the initiative to begin thrusting up in to her. Her reaction was understated, a soft gasp and a grip on his shoulders. 

Chasing after a stronger reaction, Edamura shut his eyes again and gathered the strength to buck his hips up with more fervor. He kept one hand on her thigh and let the other wander off to search for her chest. When he felt himself pass over her firm tits, he pushed his palm in and swiped slightly to the left to get his thumb over one of her nipples. He dug his fingers further into her toned thigh with one hand and kneaded at her tit with the other before he began to increase the pace of his thrusts. Abby's breathing grew faster as she started to bounce on his dick. The sound of the soft flesh of her ass slapping against his legs filled their ears, and after a few more wild thrusts they managed to match each other's rhythm. 

Finally on somewhat even ground, Edamura began to fuck Abby in earnest. He let out a rapid series of low grunts as he slammed himself into her, every inch of his cock smothered by tight embrace of her inner walls. His eyes were opened now, his vision a blurry portrait of her glistening abs. He pushed himself further inside her with each thrust, and Abby hissed as he reached her deepest parts. She pulled him forward, a loud and long moan filling his ears while his face was shoved into her chest. He let the hand on her chest fall back down to her thighs, and she started to pick up the pace again. The speed of her panting accelerated along with the bucking of her hips, and she fucked herself wild on Edamura's hot pulsing cock. 

Once again ceasing all control to her, Edamura gripped onto her like his life depended on it, his dick now her plaything. And Abby played rough, as he had come to realize in many ways over their days together. Her pussy seemed to grip his shaft harder each time she pushed forward, pulling back on his throbbing cock in new ways. The intensity threatened to overwhelm him. His mind was taken up entirely by the feeling of Abby locking herself around him in every way, from her knees falling past his thighs, her hands digging into his shoulders, and the walls of her snatch enveloping him. All he knew was the wild and sweet pleasure of her embrace. 

Edamura grit his teeth, determined to take some initiative back by some odd sense of pride. He yelled out her name, and took her nipple in his mouth. She didn't respond with words, only a guttural moan as she moved a hand up to the back of his head to grasp at his hair. He felt himself about to explode, but he had no idea if Abby was anywhere close to through with him. With all the will he had left, Edamura chased both of their orgasms. He sucked on her tit and once again began to meet her thrusts with his own. The pressure in his loins rose to boiling point with each move he made, and he put everything he had into getting her off before he came. \

He tried to rub at her clit with one hand, but with her wild thrusts he could barely find his own crotch, let alone hers. His climax rapidly approaching, he let his instincts take over and tried the first thing he could think of to get Abby over the edge. If he learned anything about her, it was that the way to get a her excited was to stop playing it safe. Edamura swallowed his remaining fears, and took her nipple in his teeth before biting down. Abby yelped, and paused for less than a second before moaning louder and screaming something out before slamming herself into him with a new vigor. Edamura's grasp on English wasn't solid enough to work in a haze of wild sex, but he could barely make out his name and some swears. Taking it as a go ahead, he ground his teeth on more of her firm perky tits, getting more shouts out of her. 

His cock began to twitch, and he knew he had about a second before he blew. With one last burst of energy, he slapped Abby's ass as hard as he could. She bent her head back and howled, and for a brief moment Edamura could make out the crazy look in her eyes that he'd seen when they nearly crashed a plane together. She slammed herself into him with all her power, and ground their hips together while she moaned out more obscenities. Edamura screamed her name once again, and came with a force he didn't know he was a capable of. His white hot seed filled Abby's pussy to the brim, plastering her walls white as she rode out her orgasm. She loosened her tight grip on Edamura's shoulders before pushing herself off with a wild grin, falling onto the floor in front of the couch. Edamura's twitching cock let out a few more spurts of cum, errant stands landing on her tits and abs. She laid back, panting and wide eyed as his cum leaked out of her pussy. Edamura gazed at her for a few seconds burning the view into his mind, before falling over as well.

* * *

“See if that sexist pig thinks of fucking with a woman like me again!” Cynthia slammed her wine glass down, finishing her third rant about their latest mark since they made their getaway. Laurent simply smiled at her, having genuinely run out of things to say at this point, a true rarity for him. The yacht pulled up to a riverside motel, and he sighed before patting Cynthia on the shoulders and going to unlock the door to below deck. He'd nearly forgotten about his little prank earlier. 

Shortly after he announced that they had arrived, Abby pushed the doors open. All she was wearing was a shirt, having discarded her flight suit. Laurent prepared to tease her about changing in front of Edamame, but paused as he sniffed the air and let her casually walk off without paying him any mind. In a near state of panic, he opened the door and saw Edamura snoring with a sheet laid over him. He looked back at Abby. 

“Hey! Hey!! That's Edamame's shirt!” Laurent yelled after Abby, and ran up to her. She kept walking. 

“Yeah.” She replied with a flat voice. 

“You... you!”

“Got him first.” Abby glanced back at him, and the hint of the idea of a smirk crept onto her face for a second. Just long enough for Laurent to run back the past few hours in his head. Now fully satisfied, she went off in search of a shower. Edamura really was full of surprises, and she needed to wash his latest surprise off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually started writing this pretty shortly after watching what's been released of this show like a month ago (it's fantastic by the by). Then my house had to be evacuated due to black mold for roughly three weeks but hey that's life and I'm back to writing people do the dirty now.
> 
> If you'd like to hear me talk about writing smut, share spicy art, or get notified if I happen to run into another personal health disaster, feel free to follow me on my very NSFW Twitter account at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
